


Village Capture

by dondena



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Capture, Gen, Kid tries to befriend, being held prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: The scene where the Chamberlain goes to the Stonewoods for refuge for a little while on his way back to the castle after Rian's escape takes a serious turn, to his dismay. (A twist, but same scenario.)
Relationships: enemies - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chamberlain was on his way back to the castle after having been devoid of bringing the Gelfling, Rian, back for a confession in front of his fellow Skeksis. He so wanted to gain back his Emperor’s favor and humiliate the General for doing the same to him. He was meant to be the Emperor’s right-hand courtier, not the General, in his eyes.

Rian and two Drenchen Gelfling, Gurjin and his sister, Naia had helped Rian escape his carriage and had nearly gotten him hurt or killed. He felt he was lucky to be alive.

Sil had spent the night out there in the wilderness and was on his way and was just ready for some breakfast. He knew he would miss the Crystal ceremony, but he knew it wouldn’t give anything just yet. The Scientist was still working on it, other than essence drainings. He had had some essence the night before, and his injuries were now healed. He was feeling a lot stronger.

He soon came to the Gelfling Stonewood clan’s village. All Gelfling clans welcomed their lords with open arms, usually. As he entered, there were lights and fires still going from the night before. He didn’t see any Gelfling out being active, doing duties, but then, it was still early in the morning too.

Chamberlain knew his services were invaluable to the Gelfling. They would give him his breakfast. Although he mostly ate meat, he did like some types of Gelfling foods too, which were mainly fruit and vegetables. When survival was on the line, you couldn’t be picky.

He made his way further into the village and called out, “Gelfling! Gelfling of Stone-in-Wood!”

The Gelfling were obviously up to start their day soon, as some poked their heads out their doors to see who was calling on them.

“A Lord of Crystal walks among you. Bring water. Bring food. Come out and fetch! Now!” Sil ordered.

The Gelflings were not pleased to have to serve this wretch after they had heard what the Skeksis had done to one of their own.

Sil was surprised that the Gelflings were not following his orders. “Huh? What is this? I give orders. Do as told.” They usually did. Then, out of nowhere, something smelly came and hit him. “OW!” he cried out.

He smelled the object and knew what it was. “Who threw peachberry?! Who shows such disrespect?” He looked around to see who had done it.

“Ha!” A Gelfling popped back into his house.

“I see you! I see you!” Sil exclaimed angrily. “Stonewood warriors, go! I command! Find culprit. Punish! Make pay!”

Then more peachberries were thrown at him too. “You dare, blaspheme?! Snarking warbles!” Sil yelled at them. Another hit him in the face. “Ah! My face! How could you? I protect Gelfling. You owe me!” he shouted.

“We owe you nothing!” A Gelfling yelled back.

“We know what you did, Drainer!”

Chamberlain was flabbergasted. This couldn’t be happening. Gelflings were turning against him. He gasped as more rocks and peachberries were thrown at him. “Stop! Stop, please! Please! So, mean!” he tried to get them to stop throwing things at him, but they wouldn’t. They also kept calling him a drainer.

Then, out of nowhere, one Gelfling decided to be brave than the rest to just throw a small item at the Skeksis. He took out one of his small hammers. He was willing to kill one of them since he and his kind had killed one of them just for kicks and stealing her essence. Most of the Gelflings had heard Rian’s tale by now.

The Gelfling tried to take the right aim. He got it right before he threw it.

Sil was trying to leave. “Back, savages!” He yelled at them fiercely. “Stop it!” Then, from his right side, something bigger than a peachberry or rock hit him in the side of the head. “AH!” he cried out, but the blow to his head instantly had an effect as it made it him go down on his other side.

Now he was at the mercy of these Gelfling warriors. He knew how ruthless they could be to their enemies, with having worked with them ages ago. But now, he was the enemy.

His vision was now blurry as he laid on the ground. His head hurt. He lifted his hand to his head. Just what he didn’t need; another injury. He had been trying to protect his head, but something had hit him just right. He would have one mighty headache, he knew that. Figures moved into his line of sight. He could hear the sound of his own breathing as he tried to hear them as they talked. He was on the verge of unconsciousness at the moment.

“Got him in just the right spot.” a male said proudly.

“What shall we do with him?” a female asked. “The Maudra is up at Ha’rar right now.”

“We’ll hold him prisoner, until she gets back. Take him to the prison.” another male ordered.

“How? He’s bigger and heavier than us.” a female asked.

“Use a Landstrider to help if you have to, but that’s where he’s going until we have further orders.”

Chamberlain tried to make a last struggle to get up. “No...” he moaned weakly. Dizziness overtook him, and he fell back to the ground.

The same male Gelfling had picked up his weapon again, and he came up to the downed Skeksis. He struck him again, but this time, rendered SkekSil unconscious finally.

“Now he shouldn’t be a problem.” he declared. “He’s all yours.”

Some chains were brought forth and attached to Sil’s ankles as they moved his robes out of the way. A Landstrider was also brought forward, and one was commanding it. The chains were attached to its harness, and they began pulling the unconscious Skeksis to their prison area.

The Landstrider had to be used to get him inside their prison cage. He was just too big for them to move. “Put shackles on him too. Hold him down. When the Skeksis stand up, they are all but formidable to us. We can’t let this one get away or give him the chance to harm us the same way he did to Mira.” a female ordered. She was the Maudra’s second in command.

Shackles were placed on all of the Chamberlain’s limbs that were the most visible. Even his tail. It looked like it could give a good whiplash if he tried to use it that way. The second pair of arms that remained under his robes on his shoulders were the only ones not cuffed since they couldn’t be seen.

“So, what do we do with him until Maudra Fara returns?” a female guard asked.

“Let him suffer in here. Ignore his commands. He deserves everything we do to him.” the one who hit Sil replied.

The shackles on the Chamberlain had spread his limbs out, and he wouldn’t be able to move them much. He couldn’t even touch his head. He was lying on his side at the moment. The Gelflings left him alone for the moment.

…………….

Toward evening was when SkekSil finally started to wake up from his enforced nap. “Oh, my head.” he moaned. He had a massive headache. He tried to raise his left arm to his head and felt something on his arm and heard chain rattling. He looked down and saw a chain shackled to his wrist.

“Hmm? What is this? Why am I chained?” Sil asked in confusion. He looked over at his other hand, and it too was chained. He tested the strength of his bonds and found he couldn’t move his hands very high. He shifted onto his back. He tried moving his legs too. He could bend his legs into knees, but he couldn’t move them much either. He raised his head just enough to feel the cuffs on his ankles too. There was even one binding his tail!

Chamberlain looked around and saw cage bars around him. His vision had come back. This certainly wasn’t the Scientist’s lab. “Where am I? Gelfling?” he called out. “Gelfling! Come let me out!” he ordered.

Sil tried to struggle to get free, but he couldn’t move much. All the chains just rattled as he tried to free himself. When he found it was pointless to struggle, he sighed.

The two guards standing outside the prison could hear the Skeksis’ orders and struggles now. They knew he was definitely awake. But they didn’t know what else to do besides just guard the door.

Sil was beginning to know what Rian had felt not long ago while in his custody, at least with tied up hands. Sure, he had expected perhaps his own kind to treat him this way when his schemes got out of hand, but he never expected Gelflings to do this to him. They weren’t big enough to carry him. How had they even gotten him in here? That didn’t matter, though. He just wanted loose and to go home.

There were a few windows that let light and air through. He could see that there was vaguely any light coming through, so the day must have been almost through. He could hear voices outside, going on with working, all the tasks that Gelflings did in their everyday lives.

It had been over a day since he had last drunk or ate anything. Sil’s head was pounding so bad that he didn’t feel like eating anything, even though his stomach was growling. But he did want something to drink. His mouth was so dry. He swallowed and moved his tongue to stimulate saliva.

“Gelfling! Let me loose! You hear me?! Let me loose! I see punishment come if not do as told!” Sil yelled, angrily. “Give me what I demand! Bring water!”

The guards had just switched, and a male guard looked inside. “Shut up, you stupid bird thing!” he exclaimed.

“How dare you!” Sil screeched back at him. “Gelfling shows such disrespect will be punished!”

The guard didn’t reply this time. Sil only got silence. He began to struggle again. He had never received such hatred and disrespect from Gelflings before.

‘_Why are Gelfling doing this to Chamberlain?’_ he wondered in his mind. ‘_Rian must have come here to tell them._’ he guessed. If that was the case, he could be here for a long time, and he might have to see the Maudra in charge here. But he hadn’t seen her yet. He would make sure to tell her that the ones responsible would pay for this when he saw her.

Overnight, no Gelflings brought Sil what he wanted. He was only ignored and met with silence, no matter what he yelled out to get attention. He was just so angry right now that he was being treated this way.

In the end, he could only lay his head back on the back collar of his robes and just lay there calmly. Nothing was accomplishing much of being upset. He was such a smart Skeksis, but how was he going to get free? He would think of something. If angry insults weren’t going to work, he would have to try to appeal to their friendly sides. He would certainly try.

He tried to steady his breathing and racing heart. He was also a little scared of what they might try to do, should they see him a big threat. At one time, he finally settled down to sleep, as yelling and fighting the cuffs wasn’t doing him much good. He still needed to let his headache settle down. Tek would surely have something for it if he could get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Chamberlain was awoken by sunlight shining in his eyes. It was mid-morning. He had slept in a great deal. His headache was less bad, but still lingered. His stomach let loose a loud growl, and he did feel more like eating, should he be offered anything.

Sil looked around and smelled, and he saw there was nothing offered to him. No food or drink. He licked his lips in anticipation. He remembered how he would try to appeal to their sense of decency this morning instead.

“Gelfling, if there, please give water and food,” Sil called out in a calmer tone. “Please!” He tried to be polite.

He also knew that the Emperor was expecting him back with the traitor, Rian, and he might be expecting a punishment since he wasn’t in his good graces right now. But that was something he was trying to undo. He had to try to catch Rian. And he was going to be in trouble with the Hunter too if the trophy agreement wasn’t agreed upon and soon.

“Gelfling! Must let me go! Have job to do! Please let me go!” he begged. He tried to get up and move, but the shackles kept him down. He growled at being held down like this. His temper and his patience just felt like it was wearing thin.

The guards outside could hear his words, but simply didn’t believe him. They were under strict orders to leave him in there and not listen to his demands. Everyone so far was doing well at that. They just also simply didn’t know when their Maudra was returning from Ha’rar either. Some Gelflings wondered if they should just go ahead and kill the Skeksis to make a point against the others, that they weren’t to be trifled with. They weren’t just puppets the Skeksis could use as mindless things.  
……………

The Skeksis back at the castle were still expecting the Chamberlain to bring Rian before them to confess of his lies and framed murder of Mira. The Gelfling had to be quite crafty if SkekSil wasn’t having much luck in catching him, but then, maybe he didn’t catch him in time, and the Hunter had killed him already. The Hunter was one savage Skeksis. But surely, the Hunter had caught him by now.

Almost enough time had passed for the Hunter to have caught Rian. And for Chamberlain to get what he needed, to bring him back. The Scientist would then drain Rian just like any other Gelfling at this point. The Skeksis didn’t care for the Gelfling anymore.  
…………….

As the day wore on, Chamberlain began to get more desperate, and he tried harder and harder to get loose from the shackles. “Gelfling! Release these chains!” he ordered but to no avail. Sil drained more of his own energy trying to get loose. “Please, let me go!” he begged.

His thirst and hunger were becoming a bit much too. He was bored and restless. He would give anything to get out of here. The hunger was quickly turning into pangs. It had been at least two days since his last meal. And his last drink was the essence. He had to keep on trying to stimulate saliva.

He was mostly a meat eater but did enjoy Gelfling food at times, and just hoped the Gelflings would feed him. Even prisoners had to eat, as long as they were being kept alive.

He had served all Gelfling loyally in the past. Why would they turn on him now? Of course, he had no idea of the drama that had unfolded at the castle; of the Skeksis taking down all the guards yet.

Sil tried rolling onto one of his sides to get more comfortable. He was able to a little bit, but he couldn’t move his other arm with his move. He wanted to get a better look around the cell.

He hoped the Stonewoods weren’t planning to kill him. Death was the one thing that the Skeksis were trying to avoid altogether. Just the thought of it alone started to get him struggling again.

“I always protect Gelfling when needed protection and asked. Please let me go!” Sil called out in desperation. But still, no one answered his calls for release.

The guards had heard his words, but that wasn’t the case anymore. All Skeksis had betrayed them. And they were going to make an example of this one. 

Even though his robes on his wrists protected him from the cuffs digging into his skin, but when he pulled a bit harder on his left one with the right, as he was trying to dislodge the shackle from the wall; instead, it just hurt his arm. He might have been stronger than any Gelfling, but the shackles were held strong in the wall.

When he felt the powerful jolt go through his arm, Sil couldn’t help but yelp and stop moving about. He tried to reach his other arm over to touch it, but he couldn’t. He was back on his back again, and he could only just let his arm rest beside him, or on his robes.

There were a few times that he dozed off to pass the time. Not that he had much to do in the cell besides lay on the floor, and none of the Gelflings were answering him. He could hear them making noise outside as they lived their daily lives.

Sil swallowed and tried to keep his saliva from letting his mouth dry out, but he was so thirsty. His hunger had turned into a form of nausea. He whimpered in discomfort.

In the evening, he could smell the scents that wafted from the dinner house. He tried his luck again. He wanted that food! He could now remember his own words of what he had told Gurjin about the peeper beetle, keeping it starved. He hoped the Gelfling weren’t going to do the same to him.  
……………

Soon, night fell, and the sounds of the night came out to play.

Chamberlain was shrouded in darkness as he listened for any footsteps. He heard some here and there, but most of the village had gone in for the night. He had to get out of here.

His arm wasn’t hurting anymore, and he gave everything another try. The shackles were bolted into the wall really good and were showing no signs of coming loose at all.

“Gelfling! I am a Lord of Crystal! Release me at once! Why you do this? Let me go!” He snapped on one of the chains harshly.

The guards could hear him. They knew he was angry, but they had their orders to ignore him. He did sound frightening to them despite his softer voice.

It took only so long for Sil to wear himself out again. He had hoped he could get loose and break out of here, but he just couldn’t. But the dehydration was also kicking in too. His energy was depleting.

After getting tired again, he was panting. “Gelfling, please. Let me go,” he begged. He couldn’t help it as tears came to his eyes this time. He was desperate to get up and eat and drink. Somewhere out there, his Mystic/urRu counterpart had to be faring better than he was at the moment.

Sil had also been having to deal with the smell of peachberries that were still on his robes too. It had done him no favors. He had tuned it out, but he smelled it again, making his nausea flare too. He knew the Gelflings used it as a weapon of defense because it smelled so bad, at least to him and Skeksis. It was also food to the Gelfling, but not something he would eat.

“Why Gelfling keeping me prisoner?” Sil demanded to know. “Answer me!” he yelled.

Again, nothing. No reply.

“I know guards out there. I need food, water, please!” He was desperately begging at this point.

Outside, the guards were relishing in his desperate cries.

Chamberlain knew he wasn’t going to get answers tonight by now, but he had had to try. It wasn’t easy, but he did find sleep more restless that night.

Then again, it wasn’t unusual for some creatures to find sleep hard that night, as in the middle of the night, a strong storm blew in and was making a lot of thunder and lightning.

A loud thunderbolt awoke Chamberlain. He could hear the rain pouring down and hitting the rooftop. At least he was inside. He was used to storms by now, but he was usually at home in the castle hearing them. They didn’t bother him there. But here, it was just different hearing it out here. It kept him awake a good portion the rest of the night, but he did find sleep toward morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Sil woke up with an intense thirst. He whimpered. He tried desperately to keep his saliva moving. Then, he heard something. He froze and listened.

He heard a leaking sound. Water!

Sil followed his ears to the sound of it, and a few inches away from him was a spot leaking water into the cell. He couldn’t pass it up. He began to put his weight onto his right arm and pulling and pushing himself toward the spot.

He got himself so close to the leaking spot, and that was when the cuff on his left wrist gave the last ounce of movement it would let him have. But Sil knew he could reach it. He leaned over as far as he could and reached with his tongue to catch a droplet of water from the rain leaking inside.

The cool water tasted so good on his tongue. It was a relief. He kept it up. He was just trying to stay alive. But he didn’t know how long the water would be leaking over here. He kept on taking advantage of it. If he had a cup on him, he would have placed it under there to catch more.

It took awhile for him to get enough to quench his thirst, but at least he had had some much-needed liquid in his mouth. It was quite fresh too.

If he ever got out of here, he vowed he would make sure the others knew of the Stonewoods’ defiance and betrayal. That is if he ever got out of here.  
……………

Another day passed and the same things again. But by the next day, the water was no longer leaking into the cell.

Sil’s energy resources were just about depleted, he felt so dehydrated, and he was feeling so tired. With the fat that he had on his body, he could go awhile without food, but he needed water more. But the hunger was just too much for a Skeksis after a short while.

Even though the adult Gelflings were enjoying holding a Skeksis prisoner, among them, there was a child one that didn’t understand why they were doing this. She could hear his desperate and angry cries from her bedroom, and she knew a secret way into the dungeon.

Her name was Hargo. She was only about six trines old. At one point, both her parents had thought she was down for a nap and had gone out to work around the village. She looked around carefully to see if at least her mother was around and she wasn’t.

Hargo snatched up a wineskin with water in it, and she put some food from the pot in it in a dish. It was just some grain. This would be the first time she had seen a Skeksis up close. Her parents would not be able to understand her actions. But she was still a child and only had the purest of intentions to help the poor guy out there. She couldn’t stand listening to his cries anymore.

She snuck outside, making sure she wasn’t seen as she made her way to the backside of the dungeon. There was a bunch of bushes that were there to give her some cover. She found the hole that was there and she scrunched down and crawled through the hole. She made sure there was no one in there, and there wasn’t.

She brought in the supplies next. The young Gelfling went over to the cell that was where the Skeksis was. She peeked through the bars. He looked to be asleep at the moment. This was the first time she had seen one up close, or at all for that matter. 

His head was somewhat close to the front of the bars. Getting water to him first was the most critical.

Hargo nudged Sil on the head. He whimpered.

“Hey, Mr. Lord Skeksis? I got you water and food,” she stated as quietly as she could. She didn’t want to be caught.

Sil opened his eyes. He had just barely registered her words. “Hmm? Water?” he asked weakly.

“Yes. Here.” Hargo hurriedly opened the wineskin up and put it through the bars of the cell. She tried to get it as close to his mouth as possible. But the first time, she only ended up pouring some directly on his face, just barely missing his eye.

The cold water made the Chamberlain snap awake at that. “AH! What you trying to do!” he snapped angrily.

“Just trying to aim the water to your mouth, my Lord,” Hargo replied, rather startled now. She had flinched away from the bars.

Sil eyed the wineskin in her hands. He sighed. He knew what she was trying to do, he realized. She couldn’t get into his cell, so she was trying to help him from the outside. And this was only a young one, and he saw he had scared her.

“Forgive, young one. Water in face startled me.” Sil softened his gaze and words. He was trying to use a false sense of security with appearing to be nice once again. This usually worked better to get cooperation. He had seen it work before in the past.

“Sorry. My balance was off. I didn’t mean to do that.” she admitted. She started to come forward slowly. “You still want some water?” she asked softly.

“Yes, please. So thirsty,” he replied.

He raised himself up with what strength he still had in him, and the little one just put her arms and wineskin through the bars again. With his hands unable to do the task for him, he let her bring the water to his mouth and she tipped it up and he raised his head up so he could get as much of the life-giving liquid as he could. The water tasted and felt so good in his parched mouth and throat. His throat was so scratchy at this point. 

He drank most of the water in the wineskin. He could feel the cold water hit his stomach. It was the first time he had something in his belly in over four days. Sure, the essence had given him some strength and vigor restored for a bit, but without additional water at least here and there, he would still die of dehydration.

Hargo finally had to pull the wineskin away when her arms grew tired of holding it.

“Thanks for water, Gelfling,” Sil said calmly. It wasn’t something he often said to a Gelfling, but right now, it was the best thing he could say. At least one of them had their senses straight, to still be loyal to a Skeksis at all.

“You’re welcome. I also got you some food,” she said. “Hope you like grain.”

“Grain fine,” he replied. He was ready to have anything to eat at this point.

Hargo brought the dish of grain in front of her after putting the wineskin aside. Sil was eyeing the dish intensely. She got out a large spoon that her mother had used to stir it. She got some grain on it and put it through the bars.

Sil couldn’t reach it with his hands, so he knew he would have to let the child feed him herself. He was leaning on his left arm just trying to stay upright enough. He accepted the spoonful of food into his mouth.

There wasn’t much to chew. He just used his tongue to get it to the back of his throat and swallow it. “Hmm,” he whined in happiness. He was finally getting fed.

Hargo fed him the whole dish of grain. It was only a small bowl, so it wasn’t enough to sate Sil’s hunger, but it was a start. It got something into his belly to at least give it something to digest and give him some energy again.

“I’ll bring you some more when I can. It’s not easy trying to get out of the house sometimes behind my parents’ backs. What is your name anyway?” she asked.

“Lord Chamberlain to Gelfling,” he replied. “You?”

“I am Hargo, daughter of Stirly and Quaila,” she said.

“Hmmm. Good. Go, Hargo. Not get caught.” Sil said. “Be back soon.” He would relish any kind of company at this time. At the very least to get some sustenance in him. It was just the things she was bringing to him that he was valuing most. 

Hargo hurried out of the dungeon. Just then, she heard her name from the outside. She had to hurry and get out of here. Sil heard her name called too. He remained silent as she hurried to get out of there. Seeing the hole, she crawled out of was something too. It might prove useful later.

Hargo hurried in a back way to her room. Her parents found her in there with the supplies she had taken.

“I was looking for that spoon and dish. Hargo, you might have just spoiled your dinner.” her mother scolded.

“I was playing on camping out in here.” Hargo fibbed with a fake smile.

“Whatever. You don’t take things without permission. Is that understood?” her father reprimanded.

“Yes, Daddy. Sorry,” she replied.

“Good girl. Now it’s time for dinner. You better have room for more.” Stirly said.

“I do. It wasn’t much, just a small dish,” she stated. She now knew that Sil needed more food than what she had given him, given his size. She would try her best to take care of him as long as she could. But there would be little she could do whenever the adults sentenced him to whatever punishment they saw fit to use.  
…………….

At the castle, the other Skeksis were glad to not be putting up with the Chamberlain’s whimpering voice and his scheming.

The Gruenacks that he had given the Scientist were still doing their work as instructed; only they were also awaiting the time when their master would set them free. Sil had promised them freedom. But right now, he was nowhere to be found.

It had been over five days since the Chamberlain had left the castle to find Rian, and surely, with the carriage and the Hunter doing the harder work, he should have been back by now. Of course, none of them knew what was really going on.

SkekSil had been out in the wilderness enough times over the hundreds of trines that he knew most of his way around by now, but he was being held against his will at the moment.

If he wasn’t back in a few more days, it would be suspected that something was wrong out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chamberlain whimpered as he felt his hunger building again. He tried to roll onto his side. He could manage it part way, but his arm just couldn't be brought over on the other side. He kept his head comfortable as much as possible. 

He looked toward the door. “Gelfling! Why is it that you not let me go?” he demanded. Silence. He tried to struggle again. He could only hope that he got the bonds loose enough from his own struggling about, but so far, they weren’t showing the least amount of coming loose. It frustrated him that he couldn’t get up off his back. 

It was once again during overnight hours, and he was ready for his usual evening meal. He was hungry and thirsty once again. If only Hargo had left at least the wineskin full of water with him, but then, his hands couldn't even reach his head at the moment. He tried to keep on stimulating saliva. 

Even sleeping seemed to be out of reach for him. But it seemed that’s all he did when he wasn’t struggling to get free. He had also been forced to urinate on himself that he couldn’t get up and go to a proper place to do it. 

“Please, Gelfling. Let Chamberlain go.” Sil begged. 

The guards outside could hear him. Finally, he said his title. They had heard about him, but they weren’t to go in there until told. 

He would only go to sleep when he got bored enough. But sometime during the night, he was awakened by nudging on his head. 

“Chamberlain, I have some more food and water for you.” a small voice whispered. 

“Hm, who?” Sil asked groggily. 

"It's Hargo. I said I would bring more stuff for you when I could," she replied. 

Sil snapped awake at that. “Please, need water.” 

Hargo put her arms through the bars with the wineskin and put the open part to his mouth. Sil put it in his mouth and tipped it up as she held onto it for support. He downed most of it greedily before she pulled it away. 

Sil sighed happily at that, to just have some of the delicious liquid in his mouth again. "Now, food, please," he said. 

"Right here. It's a vegetable stew. I hope you like it." Hargo said. 

"Eat anything right now," Sil replied. 

She began to feed him using the spoon and dish, but this time, it was a bigger bowl of food. He could make it out in the dark at the moment. He smiled that at least she had managed to swipe a bigger dish for his dinner. 

He got the whole dish down without much issue. It did sate his hunger a little bit more this time. It was just enough to stop his growling belly for the time being. Then, he wanted more water. It would have to be enough until next time. 

"I'll be back when I can, hopefully soon," Hargo stated. 

“Yes, please. Need food and water soon.” Sil stated. 

Hargo got up and snuck through the hole again in the far wall. 

"At least one Gelfling care enough to feed me," Sil mumbled. He knew the other ones couldn't let them hear him or her when she was around.   
…………….

It was only after a few days of Hargo sneaking around and some food disappearing in Hargo's house that her parents started to get suspicious. 

Stirly and Quaila knew their daughter cared much for other creatures. Still, now that they knew what the Skeksis really were, and having one in their village as their prisoner meant they were going to make an example of him. 

Quaila stayed with her daughter while her father went to talk to the guards. 

“Have any of you been in there to see the Skeksis?” Stirly asked. 

“No.” one replied. “None of us have.” 

“He should be dead since we haven’t given him anything. Go check on him now. That’s an order.” Stirly said. 

“Yes, sir.” the other replied. 

The two guards unlocked the prison door. 

Chamberlain was awake, and he heard the door unlock finally. He looked up. He saw the two guards come in and they looked down at him. 

To them, they were shocked he was still alive. “You should be dead since we haven’t given you anything.” one of them stated. 

“Skeksis are immortal. I live. Now let me go, Gelflings.” Sil struggled furiously. 

“Then you don’t need food or water.” the other said. “But there’s no way you’re going anywhere. Not until our Maudra returns and decides what’s going to happen to you.” 

“Let me go! I lay here long enough!” He snapped angrily. 

“We have heard you many times whenever you’ve begged or yelled like now. Your orders fall on deaf ears now. You are not a lord. You’re a fraud!” a guard exclaimed. 

Sil struggled angrily at that. “You pay for this, all of it!” 

The two guards then left the dungeon, not even looking back at him. Once they were out, Stirly said for them to keep an eye on things more so. They agreed. 

That night, Hargo snuck out again. Her father had feigned sleeping, and he had watched her grab up a big bowl and put some leftover food in it. She also took a big wineskin, and she snuck out through the main entrance. 

Stirly knew Hargo had to have been up to something. From the reaction the guards had gotten from the Skeksis earlier in the day, he knew Sil could hurt her. He wasn’t going to give him that chance. 

Stirly woke Quaila up and told her that Hargo was possibly feeding the Skeksis. “Go get her! We can’t let her be harmed by that evil thing!” she exclaimed. 

"I will. Stay here, in case she comes back," he said gently. 

“Yes, dear.” she agreed. 

Stirly went over to the dungeon, and with the two guards there, they unlocked the door to find an unexpected surprise. 

Hargo had been happily feeding the Chamberlain, who had been calmly accepting the food through the bars. Then, they heard the door open up, and there stood her father and the two guards. 

Sil was on his right shoulder, and he looked over, just as Hargo did. They both were in shock that they came in to see this at all. A guard had a lantern, and they were seeing things. 

“Hargo! Get away from him!” Stirly ordered firmly. “He will hurt you.” 

"No, he won't. We're friends, Daddy," she said. 

“He’s just using you to have the food that he wants. Now come away from him.” Stirly said again. 

“Please, Daddy, he’s just hungry.” 

Sil could see that her father wasn’t happy about his child feeding him. “Please, Gelfling. I need food and water too. Chamberlain not harm little Hargo.” he said gently. 

"Hargo, come away from him, now," Stirly ordered more firmly. 

"I only mean well, Daddy," she said. 

“I know, but come here. Go get her.” Stirly ordered the one to his right. 

She went up and grabbed the young girl away from the bars. “Come along now. It’s not safe, little one.” 

Hargo didn't want to go, but she had no choice. "Sorry, Chamberlain," she said. 

Sil nodded. He looked down at the bowl of food that was left right in front of the bars. But he also looked at the father who now had his daughter in his hands. He began to lead her out. 

The guards came over and picked up the dish and wineskin. 

"Please, I need food and water as well as Gelfling," Sil said. 

“You may say that, but how can we trust you after we found out what you did?” one stated. 

"I not know what you speak of," Sil said. 

“You drained a Gelfling of her essence.” the other replied harshly. 

Sil's eyes widened. "I not do it. It was a misunderstanding on the Skeksis part. Please, let me go." He struggled some more. 

“You aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.” a guard replied. “Have fun suffering.” Then, the door was slammed shut, leaving him in darkness. 

His hunger wasn't even halfway sated. He was sad and mad that this had happened. Everything that had been meant to be good was now turning up bad. At this point, he wondered if he would end up dead if they wouldn't feed him or give him water. He would die of thirst before starvation, Skeksis hunger was extreme. They couldn't ignore their hunger for long. 

He couldn't help it that tears came to his eyes. He wanted out of this prison. If given a choice, he would just leave. But he couldn't even get loose from the shackles.


	5. Chapter 5

At the castle, the other Skeksis were in the throne room when they heard some a growly voice grumbling. They all turned, and it was the Hunter!

“Hunter!”

“SkekMal!”

The others all began to quake in fear and submission and made sure they stayed out of his way. The fierce one with a skull mask approached the throne.

“SkekMal, what do we owe this pleasure?” the Emperor asked.

“The Chamberlain promised me a trophy of this Stonewood Gelfling warrior, Rian after the Gelfling was brought before you, Emperor. It has been long enough, and I have not heard from him. If he was to deny me my trophy, he will pay. I need to know where he is.” the Hunter demanded.

“We do know of what you speak, SkekMal. We hadn’t seen SkekSil since before he left to go find the Gelfling after he gave you the task of finding Rian.” SkekSo explained.

“You were the last one to see the Chamberlain?” Zok asked Mal.

“Yes,” Mal replied.

“Where at?” Var asked. “If he doesn’t live up to his promise of letting the Gelfling be your trophy, he’ll pay most dearly.”

“And none of you are lying to me about it?” Mal demanded sternly.

“No, no, no!” He got many replies in that form from them all.

“Seems I have more hunting to do.” the Hunter stated and turned to leave in a huff. Sil was going to be in big trouble when he found him if he was doing something else with that Gelfling than he said he was going to do.

The others all found it a relief when he left. Mal was one fearsome Skeksis.

“I hope he skins the Chamberlain alive for lying to him,” Var admitted. It wasn’t the first time he had said that.

Even if Sil was gone, none of them would miss him that much anyway. With all the manipulations and lies that he spread throughout the castle. And everything was his fault for all this turmoil. It had all been his idea. Only now, out in the wilderness, he was now paying for it.  
……………

“Honey, you can’t go near that evil thing.” Quaila was trying to explain, next to her husband, make her understand that she couldn’t go near the Skeksis she had been caring for the last few days to just keep him alive.

“He was never mean to me, Mommy. While he’s here, he should be cared for too, even if he doesn’t come out of the cuff things.” Hargo tried to make them understand from her point of view. “He can’t get up to feed himself even if we do give him food like that. Plus, water.”

“We understand you care about him, just as you do all living beings, Hargo. We just don’t want you to get hurt.” Stirly said.

“At least give him what he needs, until Maudra Fara returns?” Hargo asked.

Stirly looked down at his innocent daughter’s eyes. He began to think of something. “Oh, very well, but just until she returns. We still don’t know how much longer her meeting with the All-Maudra is going to go on,” he said.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Hargo hugged him. He patted her back.

Later, when Hargo was in bed asleep, Stirly went and talked to the guards outside, but a bit away from the prison. They didn’t want Sil to overhear them. They spoke in low voices.

“Even though the Maudra is not back yet, Hargo did bring up a point that while the Skeksis is our prisoner, we should be feeding him and giving him water. But nothing more than that. But I also have a plan. Give him what he wants at least with that, and I’ll throw in a little something extra.” Stirly said.

“Alright, but when does he get fed next then?” one guard asked.

“In the morning,” Stirly replied. “Don’t do anything without my orders.”

“Yes, sir.” the other one replied.  
…………….

In the morning, after having fallen asleep, Chamberlain did wake up once again, finding he was still bound in the dungeon. He was once again, famished for breakfast and a drink.

When Gelflings started to stir for their daily lives and tasks, Stirly made sure that his wife made something special for Sil. It was a good-sized breakfast. And there was a special herb that was to be put on the inside of one food piece.

“There, it’s all done, Stirly,” Quaila said, admiring her work. “Are you sure he’ll eat this?”

“If he’s willing to share our food, he’ll eat it when he’s not offered much of anything else, but now, he’s about to get a wake-up call that we Gelflings are not to be messed with like this, as if we were nothing.” Stirly declared. “In Hargo’s case, I’m sorry, but this has to be done.”

Stirly took the big plate of food out to the guards over at the dungeon. “Here is the meal you are to serve him this morning. It has something special in it. We’ll see how long it takes to do its work.” he stated.

“Is it something deadly?” one whispered.

“Could be, but with his size, I doubt it. But it will give him good punishment.” Stirly replied. “After this, you two are relieved of duty when the new guards get here.”

They were ready for a break. To go home and sleep. This was their last task until later. One held the plate, and the other unlocked the door to go inside.

Chamberlain was awake and heard the door being unlocked. Two guards stepped inside. The same two from last night. One of them had a plate of food for him, he saw. His eyes widened in shock.

“After last night, Skeksis, the current boss has agreed you can be fed. So, here’s your breakfast.” the one with the plate said. The other unlocked his cage.

Sil watched as they laid the plate of food down next to the right of his head. “How can I eat if hands not loose?” he reminded them. He pulled at them.

“Sorry, still not happening, so-called Lord of the Crystal.” the other guard mocked him.

Sil growled.

The two guards left him alone to figure out how to get at it.

Chamberlain could smell the delicious food coming toward him. There was a breeze coming in the window this morning. It just made it smell all the better. Sil whimpered in discomfort. He knew he would have to turn his body to his right to get to the food. Right now, he was too famished to think of anything bad being added to the food.

He shifted his weight to his right side. His left arm had to be pulled behind him for him to reach the plate of food. He used his beak to just be able to reach it and he pulled it closer to himself. He used his right arm to raise himself up more and he tucked into the food, but his hand still couldn’t reach his mouth.

Sil had to eat more or less like an animal would, with just his mouth able to eat his food. This was humiliating, but he would endure it to get what he needed. At least there was no one in there watching him. 

He ate most of the food on the plate, and he felt his stomach seemed satisfied. Only thing was that they hadn’t given him any water.

“Gelfling! Food gone, need water!” he called out.

The door was opened up again, but nothing additional in their hands. The cell was unlocked, and the guards took the plate out. “See, we knew you would come up with some way to eat without your hands.” one laughed.

“Not funny! Skeksis, not an animal. Need hands free.” Sil pulled at one.

His left hand still had the gauze from the injury he had sustained in a fight with the General days ago, but after consuming essence, it had healed.

“Tough. That’s not going to happen anytime soon.” one replied.

“Let me go!” Sil demanded furiously.

“Nope.” the other stated, and he was left alone again.

“It should only be a matter of time now,” Stirly said from the other side.

“What about water?” one guard asked.

“No. He needs to go long enough without water, or it’ll dilute the effects. After a while, maybe. It needs to do its work first.” Stirly explained.

“Alright.”

Back in the cell, Chamberlain could only lay there, like he had been doing for the past several days. What were these Gelfling planning on doing to him?

Maybe they just needed to go get the water? But it wasn’t long after having had his meal that he began to feel some slight discomfort within his belly. As he laid there, it continued to get stronger.

“Hmmm.” He whimpered. But this time, his voice had more of a painful whine to it. He panted. He hoped the Gelfling hadn’t done what he thought they had done.

Sil tried to reach his hands to his belly, but he couldn’t reach. His hands were still restricted to his sides. He raised himself up to look down.

The pain continued to get stronger. It made him raise his legs at the knees. It was clear to him that the Gelflings had poisoned him.

“Gelfling… poison… me. Must get rid… of.” he said to himself.

He lied there and tried to get loose again, but that only intensified his discomfort. He panted.

When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he screamed, “Gelfling! Let me go! Agh! Help! Please!”

Many Gelfling could hear his cries, as they were louder than before. They tried to ignore him.

Chamberlain’s talons began tearing at his robes and the floor. “Agh! Agh! Hurts!” The pain was so bad by now that he couldn’t take it. “Please help!”

Hargo could hear his cries from her bedroom. It woke her up. She climbed out her window, and in her bedtime clothes still, ran over and got inside through the hole again.

“Chamberlain, what’s wrong? I can hear your cries clear across where I live.” Hargo exclaimed in a worried voice.

Sil looked up, and he saw it was the kid. He whimpered and winced as a sharp jolt went through him. “Belly… hurts!” he whined. “Gelfling poison Chamberlain!”

“I know I didn’t do anything. Did they give you something? Daddy said he would have you fed today.” Hargo asked.

“Yes! Please find out. Find something to stop pain! Please!” Sil pleaded with her.

“Yes, I will, I promise,” she replied and ran to the door. “Guards, Chamberlain is in pain! Is there anything that can help him?”

The guards opened up the door when they heard her voice. “Get out of there, Hargo!” one exclaimed and pulled her out by the arm real fast.

“Please help him.” Hargo pleaded.

“He’s deserving of that pain, little one. No. Nothing will be given to him. At least not right now.” the other stated vengefully.

“No! Please, don’t let him die!” she cried out.

The guards dragged her from the dungeon. They weren’t going to let her stand in the way of this punishment. She was taken to the Maudra’s house. The grown-ups just weren’t going to let her stand in the way.

Chamberlain’s cries could still be heard in prison. “Help, please!” He was desperate at this point.

Stirly and Quaila were notified of Hargo’s place and went to see her. “Please, Daddy, Mommy, you have to help him!” Hargo begged.

“He’s just undergoing a good punishment, Hargo. He’ll live. Just as you get through your punishments.” Stirly said. “For now, you are going to stay here for your own good. I’m sorry.”

“I will stay with you,” Quaila said gently.

Stirly left the room, he would see to it that the Skeksis suffered. He wouldn’t let anyone in or out of the dungeon. How his daughter had gotten in was a mystery to him. There had to be some other hidden place in the wall small enough for her to get in. He began to look for it on the outside. He found it, hidden under the bushes.

So that was how she had to be getting in. He set about getting some supplies to board up this hole immediately. No one was getting back in through that hole.

Chamberlain was helpless to be able to do anything about the pain in his stomach except take it. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs. His breathing was heavier. It was clear the Gelfling were going to do nothing to help him. His talons on both feet and hands dug into the floor.

The pain was also making tears come to his eyes, as nothing was relieving the pain and obviously, not anytime too soon.

Sil had to feel like he was being torn apart from the inside out most of the day. He couldn’t even bring himself to sleep. He felt if he went to sleep, he wouldn’t wake up again. “Please... make the pain stop!” he begged to anyone who would listen.  
…………..

In Mystic Valley, Sil’s counterpart, urSol the Chanter was also feeling the same pain. He couldn’t help but wonder what was causing it.

“What have you done now, SkekSil?” he asked himself. 

He got some medicine from the Healer and went to rest himself. No telling how long it would last.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunter went back to where he had encountered the Chamberlain and Rian that first time and that was where he caught up on their trail. He followed the tracks as it had a scent trail too. But it was when he came across the wrecked carriage that he knew there was something wrong. He looked around the carriage pieces and did see SkekSil’s footprints in the dirt, so he was alive. But, there were no Gelfling prints beside his.

He had smelled other Gelfling a ways back there too. Rian’s scent had gotten mixed with theirs. He would find that wretched Gelfling, but first, he was going after Chamberlain. He still owed him.

He followed the scent and the tracks to the Stonewood village. This was Rian’s home base.

The Hunter stormed into the village with his swords blazing. He began destroying some pieces by the Gelflings, and that got many of them running in terror.

“Where’s the Chamberlain?!” he demanded angrily.

He grabbed a female Gelfling who was trying to run. “Where is he?! Or I’ll behead this one!” Mal demanded angrily. The female squirmed in his grasp and was crying to get away.

“The Skeksis?” one asked.

“Yes. Where is he?! I’m not going to ask again.” Mal demanded.

“He’s in our prison.” Stirly came forward.

“Get him out, or I’ll wreck your whole village! And kill this one!” Mal ordered.

“Get him out!” Stirly ordered.

The guards quickly went into the dungeon and unlocked the cell. “Guess what, Drainer? You have a reprieve. One of your own is here to get you.” a guard stated as he began to unlock the cuffs on Sil’s tail and feet first.

Sil was still whining in extreme pain. “Who?” he demanded.

“Don’t know, and don’t care.” the other said, as he came over to undo the cuffs on his wrists. Then they quickly backed away.

Chamberlain cried out in pain as he was finally able to raise himself up, but his belly hurt so bad. He had been lying down for so many days; it was almost hard to push himself up. But, he had to get out of here.

When he had managed to get to his feet, he started going after the guards, but a strong jolt of pain sent him to one knee, and he clutched his belly. He whined in distress.

“Chamberlain! We have a score to settle! Get out here!” Sil heard the voice. The Hunter had come for him! No! Not yet!

Sil forced himself to his feet. He had to deal with the Hunter. It hurt to walk after not being able to for so long.

He pushed his way out of the entrance of the dungeon. He saw the Hunter wasn’t happy to see him. “Hunter.” he greeted. He tried not to let on that he was in pain.

“Where is my prey, you contemptible wretch?!” Mal called him.

“Got away. Must find. Please, I was on way back and Rian got away.” Sil explained.

“You will pay for this, Chamberlain.”

“If you find, he’s all yours,” Sil replied nervously. He was trying to keep the Hunter from hurting him more than he already was.

“I see the Gelflings were keeping you in their prison. They sure were treating you more like a prisoner than a guest here.” Mal mocked him.

“Not rub it in. But Hunter got Chamberlain free. You go now and hunt Rian. Chamberlain not interfere next time.” Sil said, trying not to wince as he was feeling nausea.

Mal growled, and he dropped the female he was holding. He did have a sense of honor.   
She immediately ran off. Other Gelfling fled the scene too.

Mal turned and left in a huff. Sil sighed in relief, but now, he was getting out of here. He didn’t want to be at the end of Mal’s sword. He quickly got out of there. He wasn’t going to ask the Gelfling for help any longer. He had been in the village for far too many days.

He couldn’t move as fast as the Hunter could, but he was just grateful to be free from his evil prison. He got out as quick as he could. But it didn’t take him long to get out of the village and notice his pain again. His hands were immediately cradling his belly.

Sil had to stop and catch his breath. The pain was too great. He was still thirsty. He began trying to find a waterhole somewhere. But he did keep to the road that would get him back to the castle. There were some water holes along the way.

He had to stop several times to let the pain pass, but he barely made it before sundown that day. Mal should have helped him get home, but the Skeksis weren’t known for selflessness. Sil really hoped the Scientist could give him something for the pain.

Just on the outside, Sil went to one of the streams flowing in front of the castle and got himself some water, that he was desperate for it. He had ignored other water holes on the way home. At least it quenched his thirst finally.

Chamberlain whimpered a lot all the time. Mostly, it was just to annoy the others, but this time, it was because he was in incredible pain. He climbed the bridge and got into the corridors. He went to the lab to find Tek, but he wasn’t in there.

“Scientist?” he spoke up. No reply.

Sil went looking for anyone, and there were no Gelfling guards either. There were messes everywhere. “Where is everyone? Look at the mess! Agh! Pain!” he winced, holding a hand on his belly.

He finally was starting to go to the dining hall area when he spotted the Gourmand going to the bathroom on the wall.

“Public micturation? What’s going on?” Sil asked.

“Chamberlain!” Ayuk turned joyously.

Sil turned and didn’t want to see anything gross. Ayuk became aware of himself and tucked himself away. He went on to tell Sil about what had happened all while he had been gone. The guards, having been taken down, explained the mess in the halls.

“Where is Scientist?” Sil asked.

“He’s in the dining hall with the rest of them, enjoying essence,” Ayuk said.

Sil moaned softly. He panted. Ayuk was too drunk from essence to notice his discomfort. Sil didn’t feel like eating at the moment, but he had to get Tek.

When they reached the dining room, Sil saw that the others were feasting on essence. This was why Gelflings were turning on them in the first place. Tek was there too and he was all too happy to be eating and drinking from his prizes.

Being too drunk from the essence meant that Tek probably wouldn’t be much help right now.

But Sil felt another jolt, and he winced again. He couldn’t take it anymore! “Help! Help please!” he went forward to try to get some help.

The other Skeksis heard him and looked over at him as he approached the front of the table. “Scientist need help!” Sil cried out. He held his belly, but when the next pain came on, it was so powerful, it sent Sil to his knees.

“Chamberlain, we have been waiting for you for some time to return with Rian. The Hunter was after you. Where were you?” the Emperor demanded.

Both of Sil’s hands cradled his belly. “Please, help,” he whined, then he fell to the floor in exhaustion and pain.

It got the others to startle in fear. That got Tek’s attention, and he got up.

“Is he dead?” So asked.

Tek got down next to him and listened. “He’s alive,” he stated.

The Emperor was taken aback. The others were too. They had never seen SkekSil like this. At least not returning like that.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ekt asked.

“Don’t know. Get him to the lab.” Everyone hated having to abandon their dinner because of the Chamberlain, but there was a concern of any Skeksis dying on them.

The General and Scientist picked him up, whether they wanted to or not. They helped Sil walk, but he was so on the verge of falling again. He whimpered and winced on the way to the lab, but his whimper was different this time. It got louder as he moved, almost to the point of screaming.

Finally, they got him to the lab where he was put onto the exam table on his back. It was a bit of relief as he was lying down again, but the pain was still super strong.

The others surrounded the table that Sil now laid on. Tek began prodding him. “Wake up, SkekSil,” he ordered.

Sil whined. He began to wake up.

“See. He’s fine.” the General grumped.

“What happened?” the Emperor asked.

Then, Sil winced. His hands clutched his belly. “Agh! Belly hurts!” he winced. “Please... help!” he pleaded.

“How did this happen?” Tek demanded.

“Poison… food! Gelfling!” Sil exclaimed.

The others all looked at each other. Gelflings had poisoned him? They couldn’t think of a more fitting punishment for him.

“No Skeksis is going to die. Give him something, Scientist.” the Emperor ordered.

“Yes, but I don’t know what it is that’s doing the harming,” Tek said.

“Try, please. Anything! Make... pain stop!” Sil cried out.

The others left to have their meals. Tek was left in there to try to find a cure for Sil’s ailment.

“Do you know what it was?” Tek asked.

“No! It is hidden… in food Gelfling gave… today.” Sil replied wincing.

Tek began to give him all the known cures that he knew of for Gelfling herbs, ones that were bad had opposites. Antidotes.

It would take some time before any cure to work in his system. Sil would be off his feet for a few days. He was terribly sick right now.

Sil didn’t seem to be in immediate danger. He was allowed to go to his room to rest. He needed a more comfortable bed. His own bed. He had been lying down for so long that he almost didn’t want to lie down again so soon. But, there was nothing like his own bed.

Tek would keep on giving him different cures to see which one worked. One of them would have to work, sooner or later.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Hunter did return, but he was full of arrows. Sil was in his room resting. He missed the action. Now the Scientist’s attention was on Mal. He was on the verge of death.

Brea was also found to be his trophy. But who could have shot him with arrows?

The Scroll Keeper pulled her out of the cage she was in and locked her up with other Gelflings, then went back into the exam room.

Some of them wondered if SkekMal had even seen SkekSil before he had gone off to find this Gelfling. Mal was so weak from blood loss and exhaustion that he couldn’t talk. This meant trouble for the Skeksis right now. They were down two at the moment, though one was showing signs of pulling through.

After the Chamberlain awoke again, he still had some slight nausea, but he was starting to feel better. He still wasn’t well enough though for anything stressful. He had had plenty of stress over the last several days. And it was only after he had been poisoned that he had been released, and it was only because SkekMal had been there ordering his release.

In a way, Mal had saved him, at least from getting him out of that horrible Gelfling village. But he was hoping Tek would bring him another form of antidote soon to try. The cures didn’t taste the best, but it would be worth it when the right one was found. But all other attentions were drawn elsewhere right now.

Chamberlain got out of bed to walk around and see how he felt. His stomach didn’t feel so painful now, but it was still noticeable to him. The others always thought he exaggerated his pain, but this had been no laughing matter. It was something that had made him terribly sick.

It had been a herb that could be fatal if given in too high a dose, but it was Sil’s size that had saved him from it taking his life. If it had been given to a Gelfling or Podling in its dose, it would have killed them. But it had irritated Sil’s digestive tract enough.

Sil had no idea that the Hunter had returned, badly injured himself. He went to the lab for the next cure try since he still felt nauseated.

When he got there, he couldn’t believe what he saw. “What’s going on with Hunter?” Sil asked.

“Gelfling shot him with arrows!” the Emperor exclaimed. “He’s nearly done for, but we’ll see to it that he doesn’t die.”

“What are you doing here, Chamberlain?” Tek demanded.

“For a new cure. Pain still not gone.” Sil stated.

“Fine,” Tek said. He went to his cabinet and got out some berries. “Eat these. Try them to see if they work. Now I’ve got to concentrate on SkekMal right now.” Tek declared.

“Understood,” Sil said. He took a good glance at the injured Hunter before he left the room. He ate the berries on the way back to his room. He didn’t want to sleep right now, but he would lie in bed for the time being.

He would have gone to the throne room where all the others were right now if he wasn’t feeling ill. He wanted to get the low-down on everything like he always did.

Sil laid in bed for a while until he got bored. His nausea was fading. That must have been the cure to the poison. If Mal hadn’t gotten him out, he was sure he would have died in that dungeon after a while if he was to be kept on being fed poisonous herbs.

He got up and went to the throne room finally. He had enough strength to do so but wasn’t hungry yet. He found out all he could about the Hunter.

Tek was giving the Hunter almost all the essence that he could, but his condition was so severe that he wasn’t showing signs of improvement. The Emperor was watching him seriously.

Soon, Aughra showed up to offer her condolences to the Hunter. She was willing to sacrifice her life for the lives of the Gelflings. She wanted them to live.

The Emperor reluctantly agreed to her terms. But the Emperor wasn’t going to let the Gelflings go without a punishment. He sent the General to kill them all, with the help of SkekLach.

Chamberlain hated that he had been left out and he got a sword and followed. He knew there was bound to be some trouble. He still wasn’t well completely, but he was well enough to do this. He later confronted Tavra, Brea’s middle sister.

Tavra had been trying to kill the General. “Leave friend alone!” Sil exclaimed as he ran the sword through her shoulder. She fell off the sword as he pushed her off of it.

She laid on the floor, struggling to breathe.

After what he had gone through at the village, he was willing to admit Gelflings were their enemy. Sil told the General to put pressure on his wound and Sil helped him up to the lab for his treatment too. Another thing that Tek had to attend to.

Tek gave the General some essence to heal the injury, to see if it had any effect on him. He also gave Sil some too, when the Emperor ordered it after he had heard that Sil had saved the General from the final blow.

Chamberlain was glad to, once again, feel the vitality that it gave back to him since his last shot of drinking essence had happened.

Aughra was seeing that the Skeksis were capable of being injured and near death, as she looked at the Hunter. Even the scheming Chamberlain was recovering from an ailment.

It wasn’t long after that Sil found that his nausea was gone. It wasn’t a good time to be sick. Or anytime.

Things would only continue to get worse for a while before the final answer came for everyone involved.

The End


End file.
